Dragonball Geass
by rsox110
Summary: Years after the defeat of the monster Cell, Japan has been occupied by the Holy Brittanian Empire, Gohan is attending a Brittanian School and gets mixed up with a lot of crazy stuff! (I suck at summaries XD)
1. Chapter 1

Background to the story:

Okay so basically I combined the two worlds of Geass and the DBZ world, some of the stuff won't make sense until later on in the series, I'm choosing to use the Geass world, but keep stuff like Kami's lookout and stuff. Gohan is 17 years old, 7 years after the defeat of the evil monster Cell, other than that the DBZ story is the same, the story starts off a few days after the death of the Viceroy Clovis.

Gohan was walking through the streets of Tokyo, the capital of a once proud nation formerly known as Japan. After he defeated the evil monster Cell, the country of Japan was invaded by the Holy Britannian Empire. Gohan just became an Honorary Britannian citizen so he could attend the noble school of Ashford Academy. Gohan was ready to take the 7:30 bus to Ashford academy when he heard a cry for help.

"Help! Please somebody help me!" A voice cried from an alley.

Gohan panicked, "Should I help him? Mom said that I can't reveal my true identity, but if I went super sayin… maybe no one will recognize me." He thought to himself.

Gohan checked his watch, it was 7:15, he had time to spare, and he ran into the alley where he transformed into a super sayin.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" he cried

Two Britannian's looked back, "Hey who are you?" one of them said.

"He looks like he's a student on an account of his uniform." The other man said.

"You two, leave that 11 alone!" Gohan cried.

"What'chya gonna do about it blondie?" One of the Britannian's asked Gohan confidently.

Gohan disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Huh?! Where'd he g-"The Britannian was cut off.

Gohan karate chopped both of the Britannian goons in the neck and they both fell unconscious.

"P-p-please don't hurt me!" The scared 11 weeped.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend to all those oppressed!" Gohan cried as he flew away.

10 minutes later Gohan got back to the bus stop with only a few seconds to spare. Gohan thought to himself through the bus drive nervously.

"What if they think I'm a part of the terrorist group The Black Knights? I can see it now, Golden Fighter from the Cell Games has just joined the Black Knights! Mom would kill me if that'd happen…"

The bus stopped, "Ashford Academy." The bus driver said.

Gohan stepped off the bus as he approached the gates of the prestigious school known as Ashford Academy. A young man was waiting for Gohan at the gate, he was about Gohan's height, black hair and purple eyes.

"Ah, you must be Gohan our new student, am I correct?" The boy asked while smiling and brought out his hand.

"Yes, I am!" Gohan said smiling and shook the boy's hand.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm the Vice President of the student council." Lelouch said as he walked Gohan to class.

On the way Lelouch showed Gohan all the parts of the school, the gym, library, cafeteria and ect.

"Well here we are Gohan!" Lelouch said smiling as he opened the door for Gohan.

"Ah, you must be the new student, we're glad to have you join our school. Students, this is Gohan, he had perfect scores on all of his entry exams! Maybe he could teach you knuckleheads a thing or two." The professor said.

Gohan took a seat right next to Lelouch.

"Hmm this kid looks quite interesting, possibly even a good addition to the Black Knights, if he scored perfect on all of his entry exams, he might be of some use." Lelouch thought to himself.

"Gohan, would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" Lelouch asked out of nowhere.

"Uh… sure, why not!" Gohan replied.

"That's kinda strange, I barley know this kid and he's inviting me over for dinner? Maybe I'll find out what he's really up to then…" Gohan thought to himself.

"Alright, how does 7 o'clock sound?" Lelouch asked Gohan.

"Sounds great!" Gohan replied joyfully.

Lelouch walked away. Gohan decided that he'd go into town and get something nice for Lelouch.

He took the train to the Tokyo settlement where trouble was spurring up.

"This morning at about 7:20 am two Britannian citizens were attacked by a mysterious golden haired 11!" The man on the giant TV reported.

"Oh god, I'm like a terrorist now!" Gohan thought to himself.

"The guy was crazy! He moved faster than the speed of light! He was like one of those crazy fighters from the Cell Games!" One of the victims of the attack reported.

Gohan nervously ran away into the shopping center. With his head down and running away he thought,

"Oh crap, mom's gonna kill me if she finds out about this morning's incident, she'll think I joined the Black Knights or something like th-'' Gohan was cut off as he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm such a clutz!" The girl who Gohan bumped into said as she picked up her glasses.

"Oh no, it's my fault, I should've looked where I was going!" Gohan replied laughing.

Gohan looked up, it was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and she had long pink hair, purple eyes, and a smile that lighted up the whole world.

"My name's Gohan!" Gohan said mesmerized with her beauty.

The girl giggled, "My names, Euphy!"

"Hey Gohan, do you wanna go shopping with me?" Euphy asked cutely.

"Sure why not! I'm actually on my way to buy something for a friend!" Gohan replied.

The two walked off into the mall going through stores and what not. Little did they know, they were being follwed.

"Zero, I've got the kid on target, when should we attack?" The mysterious man said talking into his walkie talkie.

"When the boys alone, we'll make it seem like he's wandered off and then he'll be ours!" Zero's voice replied.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: The beginning of the chapter starts off a few hours before the end of chapter 1, enjoy!

Lelouch sat on his computer doing research on Gohan, due to his high interest in recruiting Gohan.

"Damn! This kid's a genius, he's won so many scholastic awards, and his parents must be crazy! Making him study for all those hours!" Lelouch said knowing little about Gohan's parents. Even though Gohan's mother Chi-Chi was very strict on Gohan with his studies.

Lelouch found out more about Gohan, he lives in the area, his mother is the daughter of the once feared Ox King. Then he read about his father, the legendary martial artist, Son Goku.

"Son Goku? Wasn't that guy… from the Cell Games?! If he's Gohan's dad, then that means, Gohan was that little kid from the Cell games!" Lelouch cried.

Lelouch always knew that it was Gohan that defeated Cell and not , who mysteriously disappeared after his "defeat" of Cell.

Meanwhile at the mall…

"That'll be 5 Britannian dollars sir!" the ice cream man said has he gave the two ice cream cones to Gohan.

"Thank you!" Gohan said as he gave the man 5 dollars and walked over to Euphy.

Gohan gave Euphy the cone and said, "So, Euphy, what brings you here to Area 11?"

"Well I'm here as a student, I left the homeland about two weeks ago to come and study, today's my last day of vacation, so I decided to spend it touring the Tokyo Settlement! What brings you here? I can tell you were wandering around the mall that you're not much of city boy!" Euphy said as she giggled.

"Well I'm here studying as well, I'm from . Another question, are you really okay hanging out with an 11 like me in public?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I am silly! I don't care what you are, you're probably one of the sweetest guy's I've ever met!" Euphy said with joy.

Gohan felt relieved.

"Gohan, what kinds of things do you like to do outside of school? What was it like living in ?" Euphy asked as she finished her ice cream.

"Well, I was homeschooled most of my life, I did a lot of reading, and studying as a kid. But when I was with my dad, we'd go camping and we'd fight!" Gohan said as he remembered his father Goku.

"Fight?! Gohan, I'm sorry, but you don't really seem like the kind of guy who would fight! You're too nice!" Euphy replied in shock.

"Yeah, my father was once the champion of the World Martial Arts tournament many years ago; he taught me everything he knew." Gohan replied.

"Wow Gohan, you're one really amazing kid!" Euphy replied.

"Zero, when should we take the victim?" The mysterious man asked as he talked into the walkie talkie.

"Not yet Oghi, when he's alone, we need to learn more about him." Zero replied to Gohan's stalker.

Euphy and Gohan were walking on the streets of the settlement when they were stopped by a man.

"Well… what's a pretty lady like you doing with a nerdy looking kid like him?" The man asked Euphy as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, let her go!" Gohan yelled.

The man picked up Euphy and put her into a fireman carry and ran off.

"Gohan, help!" Euphy cried.

Gohan ran after the man and did a triple flip over the man and landed right in front of him.

"How'd you do that?" The man asked in awe.

Gohan punched the man in the stomach as he fell to the ground. He ran towards Euphy.

"Euphy, are you okay?" Gohan asked as she lay in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gohan, that was amazing, how you did that triple flip in the air and you landed right in front of him!" Euphy yelled in excitement.

All of a sudden a big brown SUV stopped and a familiar face from school popped out.

"Princess Euphemia, are you alright?" The young boy, about Gohan's age asked.

"Yes Suzaku, I'm fine, thanks to Gohan!" Euphy replied as she smiled.

"Hey, aren't you from school?" Suzaku asked Gohan.

"Yeah I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Suzaku!" Gohan said as he shook Suzaku's hand.

"Princess, it's time for you to leave now. See ya' at school Gohan!" Suzaku said as he walked back to the SUV waiting for Euphemia.

"Gohan, I had a great time with you, I hope we meet each other again!" Euphy said as she ran off to the SUV.

"Wait Euphy!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah Gohan?" The princess replied.

"What did Suzaku mean when he called you princess?" Gohan asked.

Euphy took a deep breath, "You see Gohan, I'm the 3rd princess of Britannia. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my identity earlier." Euphy said as she looked down at the ground.

"It's alright Euphy, there's stuff we all have to keep a secret sometimes." Gohan said as he too didn't reveal his true identity to Euphy either.

"Well Euphy, I gotta jet, hopefully we do see each other one day!" Gohan said as he ran off.

Gohan ran off to go catch the train back to school.

He was stopped, by two men in black. One of the men said, "Gohan, follow us, there is no time to explain, all your questions will be answered by Zero, just come with us." The mysterious masked man said as to Gohan.

"Why should I come with you? How do I know that you're even with Zero?" Gohan asked the man.

"Just come with us, Zero needs to talk to you, if you don't comply, he will reveal your true identity." The man said.

Gohan knew he had no choice, but he wondered how did Zero know about his true identity, what does Zero know about Sayin's?

Gohan followed the man underground, into a big RV like bus; there he saw Zero and a bunch of other people in the RV.

"Gohan, follow me into my office." Zero said as he got up and escorted Gohan into his private room and shut the door.

"How do you know me? Why do you want me to join your little gang?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Gohan listen to me, we need you, we need you to fight justice, to fight for freedom, to fight for the weak, Gohan, I know that you were little boy from 7 years ago, the one who beat Cell. With that kind of power on our side, Britannia will fall in a heartbeat!" Zero yelled proudly.

"But how, how did you find out?" Gohan asked .

"I have my resource. So Gohan, join me, together, we will free this beautiful land, the land once known as Japan, we will free the weak from the oppressed!" Zero yelled with pride in his voice.

Gohan knew he had no choice, if he didn't join Zero could reveal his true identity any minute if he didn't comply.

"Fine, I'm in. But if under one condition." Gohan said.

"Anything you want." Zero replied.

"I want to be masked as well, nothing special, just something cover my face except for my eyes." Gohan replied.

"Very well then, but I have a request for you Gohan, when we fight the Britannian's forces, I want you to transform, into your state where your hair's gold and you power increases." Zero requested.

"Fine, can I leave know?" Gohan asked.

"Very well then, just don't tell anyone of this place." Zero replied. Gohan walked out of the RV.

Once Gohan was back on the streets he ran off into an alley where no one could see him.

"Crap, I've gotta be at Lelouch's in an hour!" Gohan cried in panic.

Gohan decided that it'd take too much time to take the train back to school so he flew up into the sky, and off to Ashford.

About an hour later Gohan walked to the student council building where Lelouch had told him to go when he called Gohan 10 minutes before the dinner.

Gohan walked in when he was surprised.

"Gohan, I'm glad you came! Welcome to your welcome party. You're our newest member of the Ashford Academy Student Council!" Lelouch said with joy.

"It's an honor to have you join Gohan! My name is Milly Ashford, and I'm the president of the student council! Lelouch as you know is our Vice President and-"Milly was cut off.

"And I'm the secretary, the name's Rivalz!" Rivalz replied in his usual upbeat attitude.

"My name's Shirley and I am also a member of the council!" Shirley said as she introduced herself to Gohan with a bright smile on her face

"My name's N-N-Nina, I'm also a member of the council." Nina replied nervously.

"My name's Kallen, just joined." Kallen said the no emotion in her voice.

"Well Gohan, haven't seen you in a while, I just joined too!" Suzaku said sarcastically.

"My name's Nunally, I'm not a high school student yet, but I'm an honorary member!" Nunally said as she came in her wheelchair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all! Thank you very much!" Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"Gohan, phone call for you." Lelouch said as he called Gohan over in the room over.

Gohan picked up the phone as he heard a familiar voice screaming on the phone.

"GOHAN WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?! TRANSFORMING INTO A SUPER SAYIN IN PUBLIC ON YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? YOU REALLY ARE YOUR FATHERS SON AREN'T YOU?" Chi-Chi screamed into the phone.

With many troubles on his first day of school, Gohan knew, tha


End file.
